Conventionally, a technology for displaying X-ray diagnostic images which allow stereoscopically viewing an imaging target, such as a blood vessel, using an X-ray imaging apparatus has been proposed. Assuming that images which allow stereoscopic viewing of an imaging target are referred to as 3D (three dimensional) images, it is necessary to make an image for left eye and an image for right eye visible individually by the left eye and the right eye respectively in order to display one frame of 3D image.
Examples of method of respectively acquiring images for left eye and right eye using an X-ray imaging apparatus include a method of respectively acquiring 2D (two dimensional) X-ray projection images for left eye and right eye actually besides a method by image reconstruction processing. The X-ray projection images for left eye and right eye can be also acquired by an X-ray imaging apparatus having a single X-ray imaging system as well as an X-ray imaging apparatus having plural X-ray imaging systems.
In case of using an X-ray imaging apparatus having a single X-ray imaging system, the X-ray imaging system is positioned to the first position by moving the C-shaped arm of the X-ray imaging apparatus. Then, an X-ray projection image for left eye corresponding to the first position can be acquired with stopping the X-ray imaging system. Next, the C-shaped arm of the X-ray imaging apparatus are moved to position the X-ray imaging system to the second position. Then, an X-ray projection image for right eye corresponding to the second position can be acquired with stopping the X-ray imaging system. Alternatively, the X-ray projection images for left eye may be acquired after acquiring the X-ray projection images for right eye.
On the other hand, X-ray projection images for left eye and right eye can be acquired using an X-ray imaging apparatus having two X-ray imaging systems. In this case, the X-ray projection images for left eye and right eye can be acquired at a same timing by positioning the two X-ray imaging systems appropriately.
The X-ray projection images for left eye and right eye acquired as described above can be used as two-parallax images for displaying a 3D image. As a method of displaying one set of two-parallax images as a 3D image allowing stereoscopic viewing, a method of displaying images for left eye and right eye alternately with a time division so as to be viewed through a dedicated glasses, a method of displaying images for left eye and right eye on a dedicated display without using a glasses, and the like are known.
Especially, acquiring X-ray projection images for left eye and right eye at a same timing using an X-ray imaging apparatus having two X-ray imaging systems makes it possible to display a 3D image, having an improved image quality, less influenced by a motion of an object.
Furthermore, generating two-parallax images by image reconstruction processing makes it possible to display 3D images allowing stereoscopic viewing from various observation directions.